A Mini Me & You
by LostDiaster
Summary: After six years of not contacting his friends, Adrien's finally back from Tibet, he still remembers one good and one bad thing that happened before he left. However a lot had changed when he was gone but he didn't mind because his was actually quite fond of Marinette's six year old twins, Emma and Louis Dupain-Cheng. Although he was surprised the father was nowhere to be found.
1. Prologue

Alright new story. I've actually wanted to do this for a while but never got around to it. Before you read I just want to say a few things. One. I'm not great with grammar but I try. Two. Obviously Miraculous isn't owned by me (Thomas Astruc deserves his credit.) Three. Letting you know that another story inspired this one but only the main idea of a pregnant Marinette and the father (Adrien) not being around because he didn't know she was, all back story was my own idea as far as I know but if it isn't, it wasn't deliberately coped. Four. This is a long prologue, so buckle up, you'll be reading for a while. Five. I've noticed I tend to make stories go to fast so let me know if I need to slow down. Six. Enjoy and on with the story.

* * *

Prologue.

Chapter 1.  
The super duo had been working together for five years and now they had both finished high school and ready to continue their life's, however they agreed to keeping Paris safe even if Papillion was gone. The final battle, about a year after their graduation had been more of a mental battle than a psychical one, and although they came close to it, the two never ending up removing the mask. About a week later when everyone was recovered, Chat asked about an identity reveal, to which Ladybug replied with a 'I'll think about it.'  
Two months later Chat Noir had told Ladybug he wanted to talk, at first she suspected it was about removing a few certain masks but instead, it was about how the young boy in the cat suit had to move countries. Apparently he had found out some information that he'd wanted to know for years, of course he didn't say much because his lady hadn't given her permission on an identity reveal, so all he could say if that it had something to do with his mother.  
Marinette had already had a pretty annoying few months, trying to deal with the situation of Papillion and trying to keep on top of her university studies, on top of her internship at Gabriel. It wasn't much help that Nino was moving across the city for two or three months and that Alya was busy with her first set of finals and getting her own work experience. Her feelings for Adrien had died down a bit, especially after she ever so subtly starting falling for Chat. Although she had truly excepted her and Adrien wouldn't have been more than friends when he had told them he had to move for a couple of years, all he was allowed to say was that he was going to Tibet. However, Chat Noir telling her about him moving as well, was the icing on the cake, she already starting feeling overwhelmed and a bit lonely, besides Tikki and her parents being as supportive as they could be. She had always counted on Chat to be there, it was almost like a routine for her, telling him everything she could for the last few years, and it was all just changing too fast for her.

* * *

As soon as Marinette touched down on her balcony, making sure she hadn't woken her parents, seeing it was twelve in the morning. She started to regretted the words she had said. 'No, you're just abandoning me.' Replayed in her head, those words would make her cry if she wasn't already. Those words were the last thing she said to Chat before swinging back home, probably to never see him again. She knew she wouldn't get any sleep that night, luckily she didn't have any classes or work the next day.

It took about two hours later she stopped crying, she wasn't sure if it was because she wasn't as sad or if she's had just run out of tears. She thought she might finally be able to get some sleep when an all too familiar thud came from her balcony. She raced up there as fast as she could, to see a certain alley cat. It looked as though he had fallen, he was sweeping dust from the front of his body and groaning in pain.

"Kitty." She said unsure tone. She saw the hero freeze and wince at the name.

"Oh Marinette, it's just you, what are you doi— oh sorry, did I wake you?" Chat said realising where he was.  
"No, I was uhh... having trouble sleeping. I... do you want to come inside? If that's ok with you of course, we both seem to need some company." Marinette smiled weakly.

"Uhh, umm... I suppose you're right, I need a friendly face."

They talked for a few hours, neither one was tired. It was about 3 in the morning, Marinette had been trying to work up the courage to tell him about Ladybug, but she couldn't. Soon enough Chat Noir picked up on her odd behaviour, when she refused to tell him why she was down, he took to trying to tickle her. Of course Marinette ran away and when Chat tried to catch her, she tripped. The bluenette didn't even realise what had happened until she opened her eyes, a minute later. She had fallen onto Chat, their lips pressed together, her hands had tried to stop her fall so they were right next to his head, his at first tried to catch her but quickly moved his own hands to his side, to make sure he didn't accidentally touch anything 'inappropriate'. Marinette quickly pulled away, apologising profusely, Chat laid there for a minute, confused about the situation. He sat up after about a minute of thinking to hear Marinette still apologising.

"Marinette, stop apologising, it's okay, it was an accident... but I must say, you're a good kisser." He smirked, walking up next to the now red cheeked girl.

"Shut up, I doubt it, I've only kissed a boy twice now." She thought back, it was the time she had kissed Chat to break Dark Cupid's spell, and obviously the time a minute ago where she had kissed Chat again but this time by accident. While Marinette was deep in thought so was Chat, he didn't lie when he told Marinette she was a good kisser, actually it was quite pleasant. He had to admit he had contemplated if he had a crush of the girl throughout the years, but always put it aside when he remembered Ladybug. However, she had made things quite clear tonight, it left a stinging sensation in his heart. That's when Chat made a decision that would affect his whole life but not till six years later.

"Third times a charm." Chat said, grabbing her shoulders carefully and turned her towards him.

"Third times a—" She was cut off by another mouth on hers, she knew this was wrong, she shouldn't deceive Chat like this but it was to... wrongfully right? Chat wanted it, they weren't being forced by a magic spell and it wasn't an accident, he wanted it and being truthful, deep down, she did too. Although they went a bit far, too quickly, actually a lot far, especially when one of them is moving to a different country and the other one was just down the hall from her parents.  
In the morning, she was only partly regretting it. She only had two moments of doubt, when Chat explained to Marinette that he was leaving the country and that it wouldn't be able to turn into anything more and asked if she wished to know his identity, which she replied with a 'no'. She didn't think she would be able to live with the guilt if she did. The second is when she watches him without saying a word about her two most hidden secrets.  
One. She had been the evil girl to not understand, he needed to do this, for his family, which came first.  
Two. She was now in love with the stupid alley cat.

* * *

For Marinette...it had been two months since Nino moved across the city.  
Two months since she got over Adrien.  
Two months since she instead fell in love with her kitty and two months since she watched him leave her balcony, even though she was sure neither of them wanted it.

"Alya, I don't know if I can go out tonight, I'm really tired and feel like throwing up." Marinette complained to the ombréd haired girl, sitting on the couch in front of her.

"Come on Marinette, that's been your excuse for the past month, we finally both have holidays and Nino's finally moved back, we need to go out."

"Alya." Marinette sighed.

"Yes?"

"Can I be completely honest with you and you promise not freak out because I'm already having my own mini panic attack on the inside right now."

"Of course, I've been your best friend for five years, I would actually be more surprised if you kept something from me." Alya said, obviously trying to comfort her friend.

"Uhh... ok... well ummm, so please don't assume anything because I don't know myself."

"It's alright, take your time."

"Welllll... I may or may not be like a month or two... late..." Marinette said with caution.

"Late? ... Wait! Oh my god, you mean... oh wow... ok, I'm doing my best to not freak out for your sake, but I'm gonna call Nino, and hopefully he can pick up 'something' from the chemist." Alya said before grabbing by her phone and waiting for her boyfriend to pick up.  
It was about ten minutes later that Nino showed up with a plastic bag and a worried look on his face.

Being a mum was something Marinette knew she would want, but she was hoping to get a secure job and maybe start a down-payment on house instead of just moving in to her first apartment. It didn't register at first because she knew there was only one possible father and he could be anywhere in the world. She had been looking at the two pink lines that confirmed what she was trying to avoid knowing.

"Marinette? It's been awhile, is everything ok?" Alya yelled. Marinette exited the bathroom, her pregnancy test in hand.

"So what's it say?" Nino asked, his eyebrows raised in a worried look. All he and Alya saw was a little nod before she started crying. It took about five minutes for Marinette to calm down before she was calm enough to answer their questions.

"Ok the first question is, what are you going to do with it?" Alya asked

"I know I'm keeping it, I could never give it up, a full grow baby or not. I just don't know how I will handle it."

"You will figure it out Mari, you're a creative girl." Alya reassured.

"Oh no." Marinette suddenly said.

"What?" They couple said in time.

"I have to tell my parents."

"Marinette, your parents are Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng, I'm sure they will be more than happy."

"I guess you're right." Marinette laughed.

"Can... can I ask a question." Nino said cautiously.

"Yes?" Marinette replied.

"Who's... Who's the father?"

"I knew this question was coming, I'll be back in a second." Marinette stood and left to her bedroom, opening her closet, where a small kwami had been listening in on their conversation.  
After a small conversation with Tikki, they both agreed it was the best and safest option to tell the truth. So that day Marinette told and proved to some of her closest friends, that she was Ladybug and the father of her unborn child was no other than Chat Noir.

* * *

It had only been maybe three four months since Adrien left for Tibet. He was given the ok by Master Fu and had Plagg with him, which he was secretly glad of. Unfortunately, the 'mission' to find his mother had destroyed his phone, the only thing he still had with from Paris, and along with it, all his friends contacts. He worried what they would say about him cutting off all contact, would they forgive him? When would he actually be able to go back.  
The answer to he didn't even know.

"Ma, I've been gone six years, six years! How can I expect them to forgive me? I don't even know if they are still in Paris." Adrien sighed.

"Adrien, dear, if they are truly your friends they will forgive you and I'm sure you'll be able to find them, you have to remain positive. You found me, and forgave me as well, it's not a whole lot different." Emilie, Adrien's mother, smiled at him just as they felt the plan touch down.  
Adrien thought on his mother's words, she was right, well at least we hoped. After he caught up on some sleep, he headed out, he had missed walking the streets of Paris, he missed running along the rooftops as well. He leaned against a door, listening to the city traffic. After checking the time, he began walking, not even making it five steps before crashing into someone that was trying to enter the building.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was off in my own little world." Adrien apologised.

"It's alright, dude, sorta used to it." The voice replied with a laugh.

"Nino..." Adrien blinked. He couldn't believe how good and bad his luck was at one time.

"Yeah, who are yo- no way, Adrien Agreste. I thought you were... like dead or something, dude." Nino said with a raised eyebrow, clearly annoyed now.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I have an explanation, it might not be the best one but I can try." Adrien began.

"Alright, I'll let you try but you only get one shot, what you did was a pretty hard to get through." Nino winced as he said this, almost as though suppressing some memories.

"I'm having a house warming party this afternoon, give me your phone number and I'll text you the address, everyone close to us will be there it's better if you explain to everyone." Nino explained, Adrien agreed and gave his childhood friend his new number before they parted ways.

* * *

As Adrien was being driven to the address he was sent, he couldn't help but think how much Nino had changed, but ever so subtly. He had grown a bit and there was an obvious difference in the pitch of his voice. Also the facial features had become more masculine and he had switched to a smaller frame of glasses. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and a black hoodie that had the sleeves pushed up. You could see some tattoos on the left arm and he also noticed two sliver earrings on each ear, that match the sliver chain of his navy blue jeans. The most noticeable differences that only people from his childhood days would be aware of, the boy had changed his cap for a proper Snapback, even though it was still red and his earphones had been replaced by a cordless ear piece.  
How much did the other's change? Of course he felt guilty about not being able to contact them, but hoped them would understand. He continued his thought for about ten minutes.

Adrien's car stopped and he got out to see a very typical Nino style house, the house had a matte black door with a music note door knocker, Adrien laughed, memoires of his own returning. It took about half a minute before the door opened to reveal Nino, dressed in the same outfit as earlier. Nino gestured him inside, closing the door, he leads Adrien to a bunch of voices.

"Who was it, babe?" A voice asked.

"Well I found this rug rat out on the streets had he wanted to explain, so I'm giving him a shot." Nino said as Adrien followed behind. There was a gasp from the room, he looked around to see many familiar faces, surprising enough he recognised everyone in the room. Rose and Juleka sat on the far end of the room chatting to Nathaniel, while a small group of Alya, Chloe and Marinette. They all changes a bit but Marinette, she had changed a lot but being totally honest he still had a sore spot for her.

"Adrien...?" Chloe whispered.

"The one and only Adrien Agreste isn't dead in a gutter?" Alya almost shouted.

"Hey guys, nice to see you all again, you might not believe me but it really is."

"So my dude, you gotta a lot of explaining to do. Give us the info." Nino said, receiving quite a few nods, so Adrien sat down just as Nino did.

"Well, even now I'm not a loud to say much but when the chance arises I'll tell everyone everything in full detail. What I can say right now is that I was mugged. My phone, wallet, passport even, all stolen. I had nothing left of my life back home in Paris, it almost caused me to fall into a depression at one point. This 'mission' of mine, it meant I wasn't allowed to get a new phone or have any contact with you all. I ended up finding my mother, which was how I managed to come back. That was emotionally draining enough, waiting for the day I could come back to my childhood friends really felt longer than you thought. I thought about you all every day, how you all were doing and how your lives were going. I never lost contact with guys on purpose. I would do anything to make up for the years I've lost with you people. I only came back two days and I had already began to set things up to find you guys, but I ran into Nino before that happened." Adrien finished, his explanation was confusing but it seemed to get the message across.

"I think we need to talk this over quickly, come on guys, we'll go to the kitchen." Alya said beckoning the others to follow.

"I'll stay here, I'm gonna talk to Adrien a second." Marinette said as the other's left.

Adrien turned his head to Marinette, she had surly changed the most psychically, Juleka came in a close second. Marinette's bangs had grown out a bit and the bit that used to be at the top of her eyebrows was now hanging out of her messy bun, close to her jaw. She was wearing a black long sleeve, that went off her right shoulder, there was a small slit in the sleeves where her thumbs went through. Her red skirt went mid-thigh and underneath she wore cream stockings. She had her classic black flats still but the shoes she wore today were more pointed at the ends and had a more 'feminine' aura.

"Look Adrien, I can tell you're telling the truth about most of your explanation. I really don't mind if you're lying about some parts, you will have your reasons. However, for me to forgive you, you must promise me one thing." Marinette said, looking directly into his eyes. Something he wasn't really used to, it only really happened in their last year of high school and when he was Chat Noir. The thought caused a slight emotional pain when the memory was in his mind for too long.

"Anything, what is it?"

"This time around you can't just leave and show up six years later, if you want to be our friend again you have to promise not to ditch us. I know it wasn't really your fault but Nino had a lot trouble with your 'disappearance' and so did Alya and I. We all worried, and I don't want them to go through that again." Marinette said with a slight sadness in her voice.

"I promise." And it was the truth, if they were really going to forgive him this easily then he would never do that to them again, he could only image what they went through.

"Well that's good to know." Alya's voice said behind them.

"Yeah, because we talked it over and we will to forgive you dude, with some effort of course. I don't think that I would've no to your apology, you were a great friend and I can't let someone like you go" Nino chimed in. Adrien thanked them all over and over again. When a scream came from the other end of the house.

"What was th—" Adrien was cut off by three little figures running past him, one went to Alya and the other two Marinette. Each child yelling 'Mama, mama.' at said women, Adrien thought it was adorable, that was until his mind had time to process it.

"Wait! Mama?" Adrien said looking back and forth between the women and children.

"Surprise?" Alya, Nino and Marinette said in unison, while the others laughed.

* * *

End of Chapter.  
This is the new and improved chapter, hope you all enjoyed. Till next time…


	2. You've all accomplished so much

You've all accomplished so much.

Chapter 2.

* * *

"Surprise? This is more than 'surprise', ok you know what? We are gonna go around the room and you all are going to tell me what I've missed, I mean it's my own fault but I need an update" Adrien said looking over at the small boy clinging to Alya's side. The boy was an exact replica of Nino, expect for the eyes, which matched Alya's green-hazel colour. Although, you could tell Alya had dressed him, the white long sleeve under an orange flannel jacket, seemed like a call back to her younger days.

"Alright then Agreste, but don't be to annoyed, when you realised how much you've missed but as you say it's your own fault." Alya said, giving a 'you know I'm right' look.

"Ok, as much as I want to start with you three because I'm very curious, I'm sure you need to see what the children need and I probably should talk to the others a bit more." Adrien said calmly, they left nodding and tending to the children. Juleka, Rose, Chloé and Nathanièl were the only ones that remained in the room.

"So Rose, tell me about what's happened in your life recently." Adrien said looking at the girl who was now rocking a feminine bob cut.

"Well, job wise, I work in Mylène's flower shop, you remember Mylène right?"

"Yes of course, forgetting anyone was a absolute no go."

"Aww, thanks, but um well I do some charity work when I can. Relationship speaking, I'm engaged to Juleka, also we're been in the process of adopting a little girl from China, and we want her to be the flower girl at the wedding."

"That's amazing! Do you know her name and age?" Adrien said turning his head to Juleka.

"She's six and her names Qiu, I did some research and it means autumn." Juleka replied.

"That's adorable, I can't wait to meet her, she'll be able to hang out with the others as well, wait, how about you? Are you working?"

"Yeah, I'm a makeup artist and fill in hair stylist at your father's company."

"Really? I hope I will see you around when I visit the office, I'm sure you're incredibly talented." Adrien said truthfully. Juleka's own makeup was perfect, the black eyeshadow was perfectly blended and her red-orange lipstick matched the unusual colour of her eyes. Her hair now had a lighter purple dyed into it and was up in a ponytail. The bang that used to cover her eye was clipped to the side, only covering a part of her forehead. She had added some colour to her wardrobe, seeing she was wearing an oversized lilac and black striped jumper dress, with black leggings and lilac combat boots.

"She is, I've let her do my makeup a few times, it's never bad, unlike my makeup choices in high school." Chloé complimented.

"It could've been a bit better." Nathanièl laughed.

"Rude! I'm aloud to say it you're not." Chloé snapped back.

"So Chloé, Nathanièl, what about you two?" Adrien asked, as three small figures ran into the room, only to run back out again. Soon Nino, Alya and Marinette followed. The trio of adults sat down, not interrupting the conversation.

"You go first Nate." Chloé 'ordered'.

"Umm... I just got my own art studio and recently finished a degree in architecture, surprisingly enough, but it was fun to do." Nathanièl finished.

"Architecture? Is it like your job, or something just to help out with the art?" Adrien asked, genuinely curious.

"Just to help out, but I didn't enjoy the math, definitely not my strong suit."

"Yeah, he actually got me to help out a lot, more than he should've probably." Chloé cut in.

"I'm surprised that you all are so close, I thought a lot of you weren't a fan of Chloe's."

"We weren't, but some things happened while you were gone, it's too long of a story to tell right now, but hopefully one day." Alya explained.

"That's fine, as long as you can get along, I'm happy." Adrien laughed. "Any relationships Chloé?"

"No, well nothing serious."

"Lies, her and Nathanièl have been on and off for about two years." Alya, yet again, cut in. An awkward silence fell over them. Adrien decided not to press the matter but instead turning to Nino, ready to ask a bunch of questions.

"Alright Nino, your turn." Adrien said, Nino sighed, but began talking.

"Ok, so, obviously I'm a dad now, his name is Felix, after the German DJ, Alya agreed to it because it 'wasn't as stupid as Nino junior'."

"So that obviously means Alya is the mother?" Adrien asked.

"It does, also Nino and I have been married for about three years now." Alya informed. Adrien nodded (feeling a little guilty about missing his best friend's wedding.) Then turned back to Nino.

"So how old is Felix?"

"He's four, me and Alya had been engaged for about a year when she told me."

"That's great, he looks exactly like you."

"Thank you, also of course we just moved into a new house, we were living in an apartment but we started saving when we heard about Fox, that's Felix's nickname by the way. It wasn't super hard to save, Alya and I both have pretty good jobs."

"What do you two do?"

"Well I'm a music producer, at Scorpio Music." Nino explained. Adrien nodded.

"Isn't that where I crashed into you this morning?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was heading into work."

"Oh, makes sense, you looked like you were in a rush."

"Yeah, I'm pretty high up and hate it when I'm late to meetings, but don't worry, I made it on time." Nino laughed, getting a smile out of Adrien before he turned to Alya.

"Alya?"

"I'm a classic journalist, even though I did consider being a detective for a while there." Alya laughed.

"I'm sure you would've been a great detective." Adrien laughed back. "Wait sorry, I just realised I forgot to ask Chloé what she does."

"Oh, uh, I run a small boutique, but with help of Marinette it's gaining a lot of attention."

"Help of Marinette?" Adrien asked. Alya quickly cut in, proud to show off her best friend.

"Yeah, she basically is superwoman. When you and Mr. Agreste left she was just an intern at Gabriel, but it only took her, like, four years to make it to head designer. She was almost running the company, while being my maid of honour and raising the twins. She was promoted so much and so fast in her field, that she became the richest out of all of us."

"Wow, Marinette I always knew you were talented." Adrien faced Marinette, who was now red faced. "So what are the twin's names, I probably should've asked that first."

"Emma and Louis, they're almost seven, even if doesn't look like it, their short genetics' must come from me." Marinette laughed.

"Can I meet them, Felix too, I didn't get a chance to see them really?"

"Of course, Emma! Louis! Felix! Can you come here please?" Marinette yelled. Not even a minute later, all three kids ran out.

"Guys, I want you to meet Uncle Adrien." Marinette said to the children, who were lined up looking at the man she had pointed out.  
This was the first time Adrien had gotten a good look at Marinette's twins, they were obviously fraternal, actually they looked nothing like each other. Louis was a tad smaller than Emma and had the same black-blue hair as Marinette, his eyes also were a bluebell shade. Louis was definitely a miniature version of Marinette. Emma on the other hand was a smiling blonde, her eyes were a shade of green that was strikingly familiar. As Adrien was studying the twins, Emma was looking back at him. Suddenly Emma's eyes lit up and she quickly turned her head towards Marinette. The quick turn of her head caused her low ponytail to go over her shoulder, that's when Adrien realised where the familiarity came from, Emma looked like his own mother. (And seeing Adrien looked like his mother, Emma also looked like him.) Soon enough, Adrien felt Emma small hands on his thigh, Emma looked right into his eyes and then yet again turned to Marinette.

"Look Mama! He looks like me! Just like Louis looks like you." Emma said excitedly. He saw Marinette look back and forth between the small girl and him.

"I guess he does, doesn't he?" Marinette smiled, however she had a sad tone in her voice.  
They rest of the afternoon seemed to have a sombre vibe from the adults, it's although Emma's comment had sucked a lot of happiness out of the room. Adrien chose to ignore it and played with the kids at their request, they wanted to get to know 'Uncle Adrien'.  
Soon enough Adrien had to leave, Nino saying he would drive him because he needed to go out anyway.

Adrien and Nino had been in the car for about ten minutes, Adrien had a question sitting in the back of his brain, it had been there for a while. However, he decided it would be better to just ask.

"Hey Nino." Adrien asked in a questioning tone.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure, I can't guarantee I'll be able to answer it though."

"Well... I didn't really want to ask because it didn't seem like the right moment but... who are Emma's and Louis's father?"

"I had a feeling that was the question." Nino sighed. "Look Adrien, I know we forgave you, we had a close relationship, but you left for six years, we will always forgive you but it will be a while before we can fully trust you again. The twin's father is a touchy subject and it probably always will be, all I can say is that he's not in the picture."

"Oh... it's ok, I understand." Adrien finished just as Nino pulled up in front of the Agreste's Mansion.

"It was good to see you again dude, you have all our numbers again so make sure you back them up this time." Nino laughed.

"It'll be the first thing I do when I get inside, I'll see you soon." Adrien waved as his friend drove off. He knew he had some work to do, getting them to trust him again would be difficult but he was strangely determined.

* * *

End of Chapter.  
This is the new and improved chapter, hope you enjoyed. Till next time…


	3. Bonding?

Bonding?

Chapter 3

* * *

Marinette had always wondered what happened to Adrien, it wasn't a type of worry that the others had. She always subconsciously knew he wasn't dead or sick like they first thought. Maybe it was because she worked at his father's company and probably would've heard about it, or maybe it was her Ladybug senses. It didn't make a lot of sense on why he left but to her it was just important that he was back, she didn't love him in a romantic way anymore but she considered him a friend. She could tell Nino was happy that he had his old friend back, even if Alya was cautious about letting the blonde back into their lives.  
Emma and Louis were staying at the family bakery that night. Marinette had organised it days before because tonight was the night of her half yearly patrol. She didn't enjoy going out as Ladybug as much as she used to. However, that would be expected, she didn't have her partner anymore, she didn't have her best friend.

* * *

Adrien knew tonight was the night he would face Ladybug, he only had to look on the very rarely updated Ladyblog, to find Ladybug's patrol schedule. As much as he wanted more time to prepare, if he didn't do it tonight, he would have to wait six months. He suited up, running along the rooftops like it was a onetime opportunity, the breeze in his hair, making him feel so, very, incredibly alive.  
He reached the old meeting place in no time, actually he was early, the red and black hero wasn't even there yet. So, he sat on the roof, the view of the Eiffel Tower was as perfect as it had always been. Admiring the view for about ten minutes, his heighten cat senses picked up on a small thud from the other side of the roof. He stood, waiting for the ladybuged themed hero. The figure walked over the top of the roof, walking into the dim light radiating from the moon. The eyes behind the mask scanned the view briefly, just does his had done. The bell around his neck reflected the Paris moonlight as it shifted from behind the clouds, also catching the attention of the hero in red. Adrien watched as she squinted, trying to get a view of the person also on the rooftop. It didn't take long for her to realise who the person in all black clothing was. Blue almost filled the mask completely as her eyes widen, a small breath of shock could be heard. He could feel her wanting to run away, but almost as if she couldn't.

"Ladybug?" He almost said in a whisper.

"Ch-chat Noir... no... w-what? How... why now? I'm... what?"

"I know it might be surprising, but I am really here, I just want to talk to yo—" Chat was cut off abruptly. He had guessed Ladybug had time to process the information, because now Ladybug was hugging him. Every tightly, he might add. All of sudden she pulled away, tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I know I'm sorry. I should've done things differently, but everything's sorted out in my family. Though I put the time to good use and found what I was looking for." Chat said with a smile. He was a shot of guilt in Ladybug's eyes, he didn't understand why at first.

"I'm so sorry, Chat Noir, you shouldn't be apologizing to me. You have the right to be mad at me. I never meant the words I said, I swear on everything I didn't, my month had been so annoying and hearing my best friend was leaving... it was the tip of the iceberg. I'm so so sorry I took my anger out on you." Ladybug said, a single tear escaped the mask. Just as it had done all those years ago.

* * *

(Almost seven years ago, the last time Chat Noir saw Ladybug.)

"You said you wanted to talk Kitty? If it's about the masks, I know it's been awhile, but it just a difficult part of myself to give up."

"No, bugaboo, it's not about the masks. It's about something that's going on in my civilian life, that will also affect my superhero life."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well, you see... in my uh, civilian life, I found out some important information, something I've been looking for. It's been maybe five-ish years now. I basically need to leave for a different country by late tomorrow."

"Wha... tomorrow...I... no."

"I'm incredibly sorry Bugaboo, you know I would never leave you unless I well and truly had to."

"Please Chat, don't go. I've already had the worst week, I can't lose you too, you're my best friend."

"I really do love you Ladybug but this...this is important... really important. I've wanted to have a clue to this since I was maybe... fourteen or fifteen years old... it was one of the most important and precious things in my life and I... I really need to do this." Chat said, the tremble in his voice was by far obvious.

"Wh-when... will you be b-ack...?"

"I... I don't know..." Chat sighed while watching tears form in her eyes.

"You... you don't know? What do you mean you don't know! How can you not know? You tell me you have to leave for a different country! And then not know when you will get back. How long until I can see my best friend again? Hear your incredibly annoying puns and bad timed jokes. It's not fair to do that to me Chat... I don't... I can't." Her tears being held back as she yelled.

"I'm... sorry Ladybug, I would never leave you unless I truly had too. I'm going to miss seeing you every day, I'm going to miss running along rooftops with you. I will miss you every single day until I set foot back on French soil, but... it's so important to me Ladybug... please, please don't be mad."

"Would never leave me? What are you doing right now Chat Noir?"

"Please Ladybug try to unde—"

"Understand? No, you're... you're just abandoning me." Ladybug said, the single tear she had been saving fell from her eye. Turning away from her partner, grabbing the all too familiar yo-yo and swinging off straight to her balcony. The last thing she heard was a distant 'Ladybug! Please wait M'lady.'

(Present day/time)

"It hurt me for a while Ladybug but I've had six years to get over it." Chat said with a weak laugh. Ladybug stepped back, raising not one, but both her eyebrows and her weak smile faded. "Too soon?" He asked.

"Way too soon, Kitty." Rolling her eye, just like old times. "But I do have one question."

"Ask away."

"Is Chat Noir the great black cat of Paris coming back to help 'his lady' fight crime?" She said making quotations when she said his lady.

"With an 'cattitude' like that... I couldn't think of anything better... M'lady."

* * *

Two days had past, Emma and Louis were back home and Marinette was as happy as ever. Everything seemed to be falling to place for her and all of her friends.  
The clock struck midnight and while working on her spring fashion line, the rain started. She put her work down for a moment and went to the window, hoping to watch the rain fall down it. However, when she got there, there wasn't a single raindrop on it.

"Weird?" Marinette said aloud. The sound of rain still came, the consistent tap tap tap.

"Marinette? It's me, Chat Noir." His voice came from outside the window.

"Chat Noir?" Marinette opened the window and the black cat swung inside.

"Yeah... I'm back in Paris. For good this time."

"Really? That's great! I'm so happy your back." Marinette said, even though it sounded a little fake, it really wasn't. She was just nervous about having Chat so close to her—their children. Even after so long she wasn't mentally prepared enough for the conversation she knew would come one day.

"My poor heart, princess. You don't sound every happy I'm back." Chat laughed.

"No!... no, I'm just in shock, I guess." Marinette smiled weakly.

"I'm just kitten princess, I know you missed me." Chat laughed. It had been about thirty seconds of comfortable silence when a cry could be heard from down the hall. Chat couldn't help but smile to himself. Looking over at Marinette he saw her face freeze. Then it also hit him, Adrien knows about the twins... Chat Noir, however does not. 'Pull yourself together, Adrien.' He thought. "What's that?" He asked.

"I had a bad dream, can you sing me back to sleep?" A little girl's voice said from behind the door.

"Of course Emma, I'll be right there, just go back to bed for now, please." Marinette yelled. They heard a pitter patter of tiny footsteps disappear, when Marinette spoke again. "Just babysitting the neighbour's kid, I'll have to talk to you another time, but hope I get to see you again soon." Marinette said, leading him to the window. He left at her request with a quick goodbye. However, the only thought on his mind was... 'why did she lie?'. Something he would have to figure out later.

* * *

The next morning Adrien had woken up early, because of his usually full schedule, however today he had nothing planned. Giving Plagg some cheese, even if it wasn't the only thing he ate now days, he hopped in the shower (replaying last night's situation in his head over and over.)  
Nathalie had given him breakfast and left him be, at about eight o'clock his phone buzzed with the name Nino flashing up on the screen. Unlocking the phone, he read the text.

8:06 am. Nino- 'Dude, you have anything planned today? Let me know quick, it's an emergency.'

8:08 am. Reply- "Not that I'm aware of? What's up?"

8:09 am. Nino- You wanted to win our trust back right? Well... your dad called a last minute meeting because it's like the first time he's been back in ages, but 'lucky' us, it's on a Saturday. Me and Alya are both working to at least two and Sabine & Tom are busy with the bakery until four. So Marinette's running around like a headless chicken, trying to find someone to look after the twins for a few hours. You up to it dude?'

8:11 am. Reply- "Of course, I'm up for a challenge, tell Marinette no need to worry, her kids are going to have the best day with Uncle Adrien."

8:12 am. Nino- 'That was the response I was hoping for. I'll text you the address in a minute.'

Nino had indeed texted Adrien the address, even though he didn't need it, but... Nino didn't know that. He was quite excited by the idea of spending time with the twins, even though they were only six (almost seven, as stated by them) they clicked really well. He honestly felt a little behind, all his friends were getting on with their lives and he hadn't had the time to think about getting married and having kids, actually following through with those ideas seemed so impossible with his life style. Although he had to admit seeing Marinette, Alya and Nino being such good parents the thought may of briefly cross his mind.

* * *

Adrien was standing at Marinette's front door, the bluette's eyes wide and month hanging open slightly. Adrien stood there awkwardly, wondering why the girl seemed so surprised when she found him there.

"When Nino told me he had found a trustworthy babysitter... I did not expect you to show up." She said bluntly. "Wait, that sounds really rude, I didn't mean it like that, it's just you're so busy all the time and have the idea of you actually wanting to take care of my kids when you finally get a break is surprising."

"It's no trouble Marinette, Louis and Emma are great, but with you as their mother I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Thank you Adrien, that's very kind— oh damn it, the time. I'm sorry I have to go. Good luck the instructions are on the kitchen bench." Marinette said, running inside and grabbing her bag. 'Instructions? I was told parenting doesn't come with instructions?' Adrien thought.

"Kids! Uncle Adrien is here and he's going to take care of you for a while. I'll be back in a few hours, and Emma... be nice." She said, looking into the little girl's eyes. "Love you both."

"Love you to mama." Both children said.

"Only Emma has to be nice?" Adrien laughed.

"Louis is the type, like if you lose him, you'll find him trying to read or taking a nap. Emma on the other hand is more like to start a fire if you leave her alone." Marinette warned. "Oh, and thanks for doing this for me, much appreciated. I'll be back in a few hours." Marinette waved goodbye to everyone and was gone a moment later. Leaving Adrien alone with the twins.

"So last time I was with you guys, I didn't really get to know you, so... Emma, Louis what's... ummm... your favourite colour?" Adrien usually would've slapped himself for that conversation started but their kids, they probably would answer without thinking it as awkward.

"Mines red and grey." Louis said, followed by Emma's answer of...

"And mines Pink and black. How about you? What's your favourite colour?"

"Well... I've always had a soft spot for green but I'm a fan of all the colours." Adrien smiled, before it turned into a smirk. "Okay... which one do you like more? Ladybug or Chat Noir?"

"Louis is the odd one out, because he likes Ladybug while me and mama like Chat Noir better."

"Really? Well, don't worry, Louis you're not the odd one out anymore. I'm a fan Ladybug too. But it's nice to know Marinette prefers Chat Noir."

"About time someone agrees with me." Louis laughs, Adrien swears this kid is too sarcastic for a six -year old, but no need to judge.

"Speaking about your mama, what's the best thing about her?"

"She's always there for us, she makes the best pancakes as well." Emma smiled brightly.

"She didn't use to though, but they got better." Emma and Adrien laughed at Louis's comment.

"Yeah, but one thing I don't like is that she doesn't talk about daddy." Emma suddenly said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"Once me and Emma had woken up to mama talking to Aunty Alya, she was talking about how she doesn't talk about him because she scared to make us sad, but she really misses him and wants him to come back."

"Do you want him to come back?" Adrien asked.

"We think he already has, but we can't be sure." The twin's say at the same time.

* * *

End of Chapter.  
This is the new and improved chapter, hope you enjoyed. Till next time...


	4. Oh Father Tell Me

Oh Father Tell Me.  
Chapter 4

* * *

"I went to the meeting room and they said you wanted to speak to me in private first?" Marinette asked, trying to confirm the claim of the interns.

"Yes, Miss Dupain-Cheng, I've wanted to speak to you for a while now." Gabriel spoke, his older voice, still as stern as ever.

"You have?"

"I may not have been here Miss Dupain-Cheng but I did receive consistent reports about my company. However, I noticed that every report had a similar ending."

"It did?" Marinette asked nervously, she really couldn't see where this was going.

"Yes, each report I had been given, especially ones where there was some form of crisis, you, usually alone, managed to solve the problem. Gabriel is a company usually known for its difficultly of getting to the top, although, you managed to do it in just a few years. I've looked over your lines and must say you are quite talented."

"Oh..."

"Well, I have one question to ask you." Gabriel said, his eyes looked at a photo on his desk briefly before looking back at Marinette. "What is your favourite part about making clothes?"

Marinette stood there for a moment, somewhat confused by the simplicity of 'The Gabriel Agreste's' question. It sunk in eventually, though, thinking about her favourite thing was a challenge. She had many favourite things when it came to fashion. The way she smiled to herself when she perfectly matched colours. The way Alya always came to her when she needed an important outfit and the smirk that she gave when everything came together. Also, the way Emma and Louis came running in after school, the brightest smiles on their faces, telling Marinette about all the compliments they got on the jacket mama made. Then it hit her, like a ton of bricks.

"The smiles, Mr Agreste." She confirmed, while Gabriel gave a confused look.

"Smiles? Please explain."

"Well, you see Mr Agreste, every time I show my sketchbook to someone, every time I finish a design for someone, they complement it. Not to sound cocky though, I was basically at the top of my career and I always fixed every mistake. Some people probably didn't want to risk their career, after finally getting into Gabriel, they didn't know me, they didn't know if I would use my influence against them. However, a smile, when it comes to fashion sense anyway, can't be faked. You either like the style or not, it's because I put a lot of work into these clothes. If I could tell the person didn't like it, I would continue to remake it until I found something they did. They liked it and it gave a confidence boost, especially towards the models." Marinette realised she kind of ranted a little bit, but honestly didn't care. Gabriel would know if she lied about her answer, so she didn't bother.

"Well... I guess that was the answer that I needed to hear."

"What do you mean Mr Agreste?" Marinette questioned.

"You see, my son, Adrien, I do believe you know him."

"Yes, we were in the same class for a few years."

"Good, well, he has never been interested in the fashion world, I noticed it a while ago, but it never sunk in until now. He's my only child, I'm certainly not getting any younger, also with Emilie back, always telling Adrien to follow his dreams. I don't want to push the company on him, although that would leave the company to be sold off or shut down, when I pass on. Thousands of people would lose their job, so I'm hoping when the time comes, you Miss Dupain-Cheng will take the responsibility." Gabriel sighed, maybe a slight hint of worry in it.

"You—you want m-e to inherit the company?" Marinette breathed, almost on the verge of a panic attack.

"Yes, I do."

"Bu-t are you sure? Are you sure Adrien is ok with this? And that Mrs Agreste is ok with her only child not inheriting a multi-million-dollar company?" Marinette said, trying to regain her composure.

"It was Emilie's idea to pass the company to a person who had the dream of fashion. When I asked Adrien about the situation, he said as long as they were trustworthy and truly want to do it, then it would be no bother."

"Well... in that case... I-I would love to Mr Agreste." Marinette smiled along with the old man. (Who rarely showed any emotion, more or less happiness.)

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked.

"Last night... I had a bad dream, my crying woke up Louis, he told me to go get mama, when I went there I... heard someone in mama's room. I've only heard that voice once." Emma explained.

"When?"

"When Aunty Alya was playing mama the voice of papa through her phone. He was wearing all black in the video, though that's all I got to see, because mama caught me and told me to go back to bed."

Adrien sat there in silence, 'A man in Marinette's room? Last night? Who could've possib... He was. He, Cat Noir, was in Marinette's room, wearing all black. He had 'relations' with Marinette right before he left for six years, as far as he knew Marinette wasn't involved with anyone else and the twins had been fatherless for their whole life. Emma had the same eye and hair colour as him and Louis's facial shape was almost identical to his when he was younger. Emma had made multiple kid puns throughout the play session. How he just clicked with them so easy, how he was reminded of his mother looking at Emma as well. It could not be a coincidence whatsoever, could it? No, the timing was a check, the father missing was a check, the genetics were a check, Marinette not wanting Chat to know it was her kid, check. Oh, crap, he had about a ninety percent chance of being a father, it wouldn't be a hundred until the words 'Chat Noir is the father of my children' left Marinette's mouth. His new mission? Get those words to leave her perfectly lip sticked lips.

Knock Knock

"Who's there?" Adrien yelled at the door.

"It's Nino, Marinette wanted all of us to meet at mine with Ayla, she has big news apparently, and I know she's not pregnant again, so I'm quite intrigued."

* * *

Marinette was sitting on Alya's couch, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Adrien, Emma and Louis. It was although Nino was trying to take as long as possible. Right when she was about to pull out her phone, to text Nino she heard a click of keys unlocking the front door.

Adrien walked in behind Nino, each child holding one of his hands. Looking up, he saw Marinette, her black, blue hair palled perfectly into place, like it did every day. Her three-quarter sleeve dress cut off at her knee, her signature carefully sewn into the collar of the baby pink fabric. Her grey high heel boots added a bit of maturity to the outfit. Her face, however, perfectly make-uped to look natural, was written with worry. Though it seemed to disappear completely as she watched them enter the room. His first thought was 'Did she really trust me with the twins? It looks like she's been worried about them all day.' Until a pair of small arms wrapped around his neck, the rest of the arms resting on his collar bone. The face of the person hugging him was buried in his chest, only when she looked up at him, did he realise that she was speaking.

"Thank you so much Adrien! Thank you thank you thank you." Marinette repeated.

"It's ok Marinette, it really wasn't that much trouble looking after them." Adrien said, hugging her back briefly.

"What? No, you helped me complete my dream. You really did, I'm so happy right now, you don't even know."

"Dream? What are you talking about?" Adrien asked, as the girl in front of him beamed a smile so bright, he had always thought she had a pretty smile, but the thought of having not one but two kids that had a combination of both his and hers, made it... beautiful.

"Your father, Adrien, he just asked if I wanted to inherit the company!"

"What! Really? Marinette that's beyond amazing! He told me he had someone in mind, but I didn't know who, he made a great decision." Adrien beamed, only being able to think about the first time he heard her sentence, he could've sworn she said 'You're a father Adrien'. However, no, wishful thinking perhaps? Woah there, since when had he wished that?

"Oh, and thank you for looking after my kids." Marinette said, waving at the kids now playing with Felix. Her bright eyes looked like they were about to cry with happiness. It was only when Adrien had again wished for Marinette to say ' for looking after our kids' had he realised... in the span of a few days he had fallen for Marinette Dupain-Cheng... again, only this time it was as Adrien as well.

* * *

End of Chapter.  
This is the new and improved chapter, hope you enjoyed. Till next time.


	5. Parent Career Day

Parent Career Day.  
Chapter five.

* * *

It had been a few days of normal day life and Adrien trying to decide what to do about the whole Marinette situation, when he got a text from said girl, on Saturday morning. It informed him about the temper tantrum Emma and Louis were having. Apparently, Louis wanted Uncle Adrien to look after him and that Emma wouldn't leave until Louis stopped being angry (seeing she's such a great sister.) Though Emma, wanted to stay with Alya because she had organised a play date with Felix. Marinette had to be at work in half an hour, she was kinda stressed and didn't know what to do. Obviously Adrien agreed in a heartbeat.  
Adrien had been taking can of Louis for about four hours, Marinette saying she'll be back as soon as possible, and will try to figure something out to pay him back. She didn't know that for Adrien, just seeing the twins was payment enough.

"Uncle Adrien?" A small blue belled eyed boy asked.

"Yes, Louis?" Adrien responses.

"Can... can you help Emma?"

"Of course, I'm happy to help you to with anything you need, what is it?"

"Our school is having a day where you have your parents come in and tell the class about their job. It all happens at the same time and Emma's worried that either one of us won't have a parent there or that she'll be the only one of her friends that had their mama come, because all of her friends are bringing their papa."

"Ok... what can I do?" Adrien asked, confused.

"Can you be our papa?" Louis asked, and surly if Adrien had a drink, he would've spit it out three times over.

"Wha...what?" Adrien managed to say.

"Please, Uncle Adrien. It'll make Emma really happy." Louis begged.

"Well... I'm going to have to ask your mama about that, but if she says yes, I'd be happy to." Adrien could only pray, Marinette would agree.

"You'll have to ask me what?" A voice suddenly said.

"Mama!" Louis yelled, running over to Marinette. "Please say yes mama, please! Emma will be really really happy."

"What will make Emma happy?" Marinette asked, giving Adrien a look as if to ask for context.

"Well... Uhh Louis just informed me about a parent career day of some form. Well, Louis is worried about Emma feeling sad because all her friends are bringing their dad, and well apparently, he wants me to be their parent for the day." Adrien said carefully. Marinette eyes widened, before she frowned.

"Louis! You can't just ask people to be your papa." Marinette said sternly.

"But Mama, he said would do it if you said yes."

"No buts Lou... wait... you said you would?" Marinette said turning to Adrien.

"Well... I said I would do it, if I had your permission, because they are your kids, you know, like I wouldn't want to just 'take on that roll' without you saying yes, you know, like if I said I would do it and then you said no. It would like..." Adrien said quickly.

"That's very considerate of you Adrien, but it's not just my decision, Emma has to want it to." Marinette said.

"Yes, yes, of course."

"Well, she should be here soon, she just went to the bathroom." Marinette said, as a flushing sound could be heard. About a minute later, the blonde came bouncing into the room.

"Mama! Uncle Adrien!" The girl said with a smile.

"Hey, sweetie. I have a question for you."

"Yes?" Emma said, tilting her head to the side, like Chat used to do when he was confused.

"Remember, about a week ago when the school said there was going to be a parent career day?"

"Yeah, another one of my friends decided to bring her papa, I'm surely going to be the only one who doesn't." Emma pouted.

"Well, I have the perfect solution for that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you want, Uncle Adrien agreed to be your papa for the day, and then I can go to Louis' class and not have to run back and forth between them." Marinette finished, Emma's face was almost unreadable.

"What do you do?" The little girl asked, looking at Adrien.

"At the moment I'm a model, but I'm thinking about going to culinary school." Adrien said.

"Really? I didn't know you wanted to go to culinary school." Marinette said shocked, Adrien nodded. "You have to go over to the bakery sometime, I'm sure they would love to give you some tips."

"Yeah, that could be fun, thanks Marinette. So Emma, is my job cool enough?"

"Well... I don't know what cut... cunutely... culinary school is, but I know what a model is and I know mama makes clothes for models, so that's perfect, people will thinkmine and Louis parents are the cutest." Marinette and Adrien both laugh, maybe somewhat embarrassed.

"Culinary school, is cooking school, by the way, Grandmama and Grandpa had to go there, so they can make the yummy treats." Marinette explained.

"Wait, so when you go to cooking school, you can make me sweets when Grandmama and Grandpa are busy?"

"Of course." Adrien said, but seeing Marinette giving him an eyebrow raise, he decided to add. "But not too many before bed time."

* * *

Adrien had offered to drive the family of three to the school that Monday morning. (And according to the twins, it would be more convincing if they all showed up together.) It was only a fifteen-minute drive before they reached the school, Emma and Louis immediately unbuckled themselves from the car seats and got out. Marinette laughed at her kid's actions while Adrien smiled. All four of them walked through the front doors of the school, looking like a family.

"Ok, Emma, you make sure you show Uncle Adrien where your classroom is, okay?" Marinette said.

"Mama, it's Papa today." Both twins laugh.

"Right, make sure you show Papa... to your classroom." Marinette seemed to choke at calling Adrien the kids father, but it was completely understandable at this point and he knew the truth, so he wasn't hurt by it.

"Ok Mama. Come on Papa!"

"Alright, coming, see ya later Marinette."

"No! Papa, you have to call Mama a nickname, because you are our parents and you have to be married!" Emma argued, with Louis nodding. Marinette and Adrien laugh nervously but with the Ladybug like death stare Emma was giving Adrien, he caved.

"Alright, Bugnette, see you later."

"Bugnette?" Marinette said shocked.

"The first time I saw you, you were wearing a Ladybug colour scheme, and if the name fits, use it." Adrien laughed, Marinette merely nodded and smiled. As both blondes walked towards Emma's class room, Marinette couldn't help wonder how he remembered her outfit, well... he was a model, wasn't it kinda his job to notice? Well it's more of the designer's job, but it was a reasonable explanation, and if the reasonable explanation fits, use it.

* * *

"Agreste? What are you doing here?" A journalist asked, as Emma ran off to hang out with her friends.

"Oh, hey Alya. All of Emma's friends were bringing their dads and Marinette was going to have a tough time running back and forth between the twin's classes, so I offered to help, by being the twins dad for the day." Adrien could almost hear the irony.

"And Marinette agreed?"

"She said if Emma wanted me too, she would agree because Emma had really been wanting something like this."

"Well then, I'm glad you're helping Marinette out with the twins, I might not show it as much as the others, but I'm happy your back Adrien."

"Happy to be back Alya. Although, I'm wondering why your here, Felix isn't in the same grade as the twins."

"I'm covering this advent for the paper and news." Alya informed.

"Okay, can I please have everybody's attention, we will start." The teacher announced. " Okay, thank you, we'll start with Emma Dupain-Cheng and her mum, Marinette Dup-

Wait sorry, Emma's dad? Uhh I don't know his name."

"Hey everyone, I'm Emma, and this is my Papa." Emma said, leading Adrien to the front of the room.

"Hello, I'm Adrien."

"He's a model and my Mama's a designer, but he wants to go to cut...cutler, you know what he wants to go to cooking school." The room laughed. As Emma talked.

"Why do you want to go to cooking school?" A boy at the front of the room asked.

"Well... I guess, being a model you don't always get to eat what you want and growing up I always had people cook for me, so I didn't get to experience it much and when I did, it was amazing because it was usually Marinette's or her parents cooking."

"No Papa, remember it's Bugnette." Emma laughed, while the rest of the room awed, except for Alya, who raised an eyebrow at the male model, Adrien shot back a 'I'll tell you later look' causing Alya to shrug and keep writing notes down.

"Ok, Emma do you know how your Papa started modelling?" Emma's teacher asked. Emma looked at Adrien expecting him to answer.

"Well, my father's a designer too, so I was basically born into it, although I don't particularly enjoy it, I do it because it makes my father happy."

"That's very commendable of you. With Emma being so pretty, I'm surprised she's not a model." Emma's teacher said.

"Nope, no one but me, Marinette and some close friends get to admire such beauty. Isn't that right Emma?" Adrien smiled.

"Yup, I'm much prettier than you, though." Emma laughed, along with the rest of the room.

* * *

End of Chapter.  
This is the new and improved chapter, hope you enjoyed. Till next time.


	6. Lovey Days

Lovey Days.

Chapter Six.

* * *

"So, Agreste, what's the deal here?" Alya questioned after his and Emma's turn was over.

"Well... um Emma and Louis had somehow decided that seeing I'm her Papa today, that me and Marinette, have to be married and have 'pet' names for each other." Adrien almost blushed. Alya moved her glasses to the end of her nose, giving a look of confusion and thinking. Soon enough the reporter had processed the information and instead of more questions like Adrien thought was coming his way, Alya simply laughed. Well maybe not simply, it was more of a straight up belly laugh.

"Oh. The. Irony." Alya barley said.

"What do mean?" Adrien questioned.

"I'll explain one day." Alya told. Thinking back to her high school days, when the completely lovesick Marinette would tell her about the kids she wanted to have with Adrien.

'They will be so cute, and I'll name them Emma, Louis and... Hugo.' She used to say. Even if she couldn't have a kid with Adrien called either Emma or Louis, Hugo was still an option, maybe?

"Promise?"

"Promise, by the way, what is your opinion on the name Hugo?"

"What? Why? Are you pregnant again?"

"No. I was just wondering, a friend of mine had thought about the name, but I wanted to see what other people have to say about it."

"Hugo? Well... I would consider naming my own kid that but it's hard to put a name to face I don't know though."

"Good to know." Alya smiled.

* * *

"Alya?" Marinette questioned.

"Mhhh." Alya said still reading over her article.

"I... I think I need to tell him." Marinette breathed, maybe with a sense of guilt? Alya stopped reading and turned towards her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Need to tell who, what?"

"That... that, I need to tell Chat Noir about Louis and Emma."

"Are you sure?"

"I was thinking about it and it... he's finally back, he's here in Paris somewhere, unaware of the two children, I didn't ever think I wanted to tell him, I couldn't but I'm... basically replacing him and he doesn't even know."

"What do you mean replacing him?"

"I... well how do I put it? Well he doesn't even know he has kids and I invited another man that the children called their papa to the PARENT career day."

"Well... it could be risky but I think it's the right thing to do in the long run."

"Yeah..."

"Are... are you going to tell him about your other secret?" Alya asked with caution.

"Ughhh, I hadn't thought about that. I don't know, it will be a lot to take it already but it might be good to get it all out of the way in one go?"

"I think you should tell him about Ladybug and the twins, of course if you're not ready then take your time but he deserves to know."

"I... I'm, Yeah..."

* * *

"Uncle Adrien! Uncle Adrien! You need to help us." The blue eyed boy yelled as he run into the room.

"What's wrong? Is someone hurt?"

"No, Emma and Felix are getting married and I'm going to marry them but when Aunty Alya got married she had her papa walk her down the walking bit. So Emma needs one too and you need to do it."

"Aren't they a bit young to get married?"

"No, because mama always tells us about her first love, and how she wanted to marry them and wanted to have me and Emma and all that when she was older."

"Really? How old was she?" Adrien smiled, thinking about all the funny (and cute, but that was beside the point.) things Marinette could've thought and told about her first love, and maybe who it was.

"Fourteen."

"Fourteen? That's still a fair way away for you, but when you're bigger."  
Louis then proceeds to stand on his tip toes, "I'm bigger now." He replies, Adrien laughed but couldn't argue, so made his way to the kitchen to find some fake plastic party rings. Three minutes later he was walking Emma down the aisle, handing her off to Felix at only six and a half years old. Smiling like an idiot. (Oh and wearing a top hat, that Louis found in his and Emma's dress up box.)

"Hey, Chloe, sorry I had to ask you to babysit them, I know you see them as little devils but... Adrien? What are you doing here?"

"Chloe had an emergency at her shop, she texted you but when you didn't reply she called me."

"Oh, Adrien at this point I'm going to start paying you as a babysitter, you do this way too much."

"No, no, no, it's fine Marinette, there entertaining to watch. Oh and by the way Emma and Felix are married, I tried to convince them to wait buttttt... I guess love won." Adrien laughed. Marinette raised an eyebrow and smiled, though not even three seconds went by before it turned into a belly laugh. When suddenly...

"MAMA'S BACK!" The yell could be heard from the other end of the house. All three kids came running out, yelling and screaming.

"Felix there you are, I'm sorry I can't stay longer Adrien but I promised to get Felix back to Alya by four and I'm guessing both my kittens want to join me?"

"Yes!" Louis and Emma yelled.

"Great!" Marinette said, letting out a big yawn. (Which Adrien obviously caught on to.)

"Marinette, are you sure you're alright to drive? You look exhausted."

"No, no I'm not ti..." Marinette was cut off by her own yawn. " Ok you're right, I'm probably not."

"Then I'll drive, and before you start... no buts and no arguments, you should never ever drive on the road when you're tired. Especially when you've got all three of these miraculous children in the car." Adrien looked at Marinette with a death stare, that didn't look threatening like Alya's in the slightest but it definitely gave the aura of determination. Marinette let out a sigh and gathered everything the needed and hoped into the passenger seat of the minivan, Adrien had been able to get a hold of in possibly only five minutes.

"So, Agreste, What's the deal here." Alya said to Adrien for the second time in a week.

"As you know Marinette was meant to drop off Felix, but when she got home she was way too tired and I could never let her drive when she was like that. So I hired the car so everyone could fit safely but it's a new model, and it has a crazy amount of special features that are completely unnecessary but you know... Marinette way or may not fallen asleep on the way here."

"Why am I even surprised." Alya laughed.

"Anyway, Emma dozed off as well, Felix was trying to and Louis barely makes any noise. So it was a pretty quiet ride."

"Thanks for bringing Felix back Adrien, I assume I can trust you to go the same with the others?"

"Of course! Thankfully I have way more free time on my schedule, being an adult, is actually giving more freedom?" Adrien laughed, Alya joined in quietly. They waved at each other and Adrien began to walk back to the car, just as he had opened the driver's seat door...

"Oh, and last thing Adrien, can you try not to wake Marinette up? You're right about her being tired. I'm happy she actually is getting some sleep."

Adrien nodded, granting a smile from Alya. He pulled out of her drive way and began to wonder how he could help Marinette out of the car without waking her up. Actually who was he kidding, Marinette was probably as light as a feather, and he knew, that Marinette could probably sleep through anything, well besides her little babies crying. Which he doubts he could sleep through as well.

* * *

End of Chapter.  
This is the new and improved chapter, hope you enjoyed. Till next time.


	7. Sleepovers

Sleepovers  
Chapter 7

Adrien pulled into the driveway, all three of the Dupain-Chengs had fallen asleep. Drool falling down the face of both females and Louis had his hand under his head, just like Adrien himself would do even to this day. Shaking his head, he began to reach for the car door before looking out of Marinette's house. She had moved out of her parents' house into her own apartment, however only a few blocks away from her childhood home. Her apartment happened to be on the third floor and with this being an older building there was no elevator.

"I can't carry them all at once and I can't leave anyone alone in here." Adrien furrows his eyebrows, a thought popped into his head. Although, Marinette might not be super happy about it but it could work. He decided it was the best option, taking out his phone, he shot a text to his new bodyguard, which happened to be his teenage bodyguards younger brother. Buckling his seatbelt again and starting up the car, he turned the car around and headed around the corner.

* * *

Marinette stirred, rolling over in her bed and stretched her arm out, expecting to have said arm fall over the side of her bed and touch the old carpet. However, only more bed was found and as she grew more confused and continued to stretch out trying to find her usual spot in her bed. As the bed only seemed to grow, she realised his was not her room and she shot up in a panic. Not bothering to try and figure out where she is but look for her twins. They weren't anywhere, she started feel a panic attack coming on. She jumped up and realised her surroundings was much familiar than she first thought, she was in Adrien's childhood bedroom. She calmed down slightly but still hoped her children were close by.  
A noise came from the door and walked in Adrien with a food tray. He looked like he'd been up for hours. Already dressed and had slightly damp hair, as though he had a shower not too long ago.

"Adrien? Where are the twins?" She asked, looking into his soul with the panic that was arising.

"Well, good afternoon to you to." He replied, someone shocked by her being up.

"Afternoon?! School! I have to go!" She ran over to the side table and grabbed her phone.

"Marinette calm down, the twins are fine and are at school." He explained and brag the food over to her.  
"Wait? What? Please explain, I'm in panic mode."

"All of you fell asleep and as much as I would've liked to bring you back to your place, it was too difficult to bring you all up those steps and everything, so I brought you here. I would've put you in a different bed but you were already asleep and being honest all the other beds in the house probably have never be used ever and are quite stiff. The twins were sleeping with you but they woke up when I came in to grab my clothes. I told they to let you sleep and I'd take them to school."  
"You took them to school? What about new clothes? Showers? Car seats for the car? Why didn't you wake me up? What time is it? What about my job? I had an important meeting today." She had started using her hands as she talked. Her mixed emotions about the situation was reaching a crazy level.

"Marinette calm down, do you really think that would I let the kids go to school looking like there homeless? We're both in the fashion industry for goodness sake, I have hairstylist and clothes stylist on speed-dial. Nathalie helped the kids shower, they left the house in an outfits that probably cost more than my bed, and trust me when that bed was more than expensive." Adrien sighed, rolling his eyes as Marinette pouted as she realised how she was over-reacting. "I didn't wake you up because Ayla asked me not because you haven't been getting much sleep. I was coming in to wake you up because seeing you work for my father's company, I was made aware of your meeting, it's in an hour by the way."

"Oh…well… thanks, sorry I went crazy."

"It's ok, I probably would've done the same. There's a few outfits for you in the bathroom, thought you wouldn't want to wear the same thing as yesterday." Adrien smiled as he gestured to said room.

"I feel like your beating for me, it's quite madding."

"Beating you?"

"I was the nicest friend and then you show up, being Mr. Let Me Do Everything for Everyone." Marinette laughed.

"I didn't even realise, I'll start being a jerk, wouldn't want to up-stage Marinette. That's a crime worth of death." Adrien laughed back.

"Damn right it is."

* * *

Marinette bid a temporary farewell to Adrien, as she entered his bathroom. As promised there was three professionally styled outfit hung up on the wall, all freshly ironed. Smiling she turned the tap to the hot water all the way. She undressed from her day old clothes, realising that her jewellery and shoes had both been removed yesterday. Assuming it was Adrien, she mentally thanked him, because internally or not, last night was one of the best sleeps she's had in years. Actually, since Adrien showed up, her week had been the craziest yet most pleasant one she had, again in years. She loved every moment with her twins and wouldn't trade them for the world, but as she had them so young she had to grow up. She became Ladybug still dressed as Marinette, schedules and planning for everything, serious and thought out. Making sure she could do everything for her kids. Trying every day from the day they were born to never let them down just as her parents had done so well. Then Adrien showed up, then briefly she got to be Marinette again. She got to go back to the school days Marinette. She got to be late to things but still make it work, she got to be a stuttering mess whenever she wanted because he never judged her, unlike her other co-workers first did. Even though she loved being Ladybug most days, she had forgotten what it was like to be Marinette and now she missed it more than ever.

Snapping out of her thoughts she grabbed the shampoo sitting on the rack of thousands of bathroom products. The water still hot as ever, she rinsed and repeated with the conditioner, occasionally having to shake her head as her thoughts returned to her.  
Grabbing the unnaturally soft towel, she wrapped it around her. Looking over to the outfits, she felt herself being drawn to a certain outfit, clearly a result of her self-reflection not too long ago. The baby pink, almost blush skinny jeans didn't have a single wrinkle, the white turtle neck shirt, cropped at the stomach fell gracefully under the thin black cardigan that reached all the way to her knees.

"What a throw-back." She laughed softly under her breath.  
She exited the bathroom and found Adrien sitting at his desk, his laptop open, appearing to be answering e-mails. The Tv switched to the news channel, a news hostess calming talking about the past few days.

"Ready to go?" Marinette asked, Adrien's head turned around fast enough that she knew she scared him.

"Oh, Marinette, of course. You want to grab a coffee first? You probably won't have time after as you'll have to pick up Emma and Louis right after the meeting."

"I had a really good right sleep thanks to you, I think I'll stick to hot chocolate today." She giggled.

"Fine with me." Adrien smiled back, as he stood up, putting his laptop in his carry bag.  
Marinette and Adrien both head for the door, chatting away. Adrien turning off the Tv by remote just as they close his bedroom door. Unfortunately to immerged in conversation to catch the news reporters worried tone as she began to inform Paris of another Akuma had been spotted two blocks away from the Cafe des Marronniers.

* * *

Ok, so everyone may be wondering where I have been as it's been so long since I updated any of my stories. Well unfortunately, I fell very sick and I've been in and out of hospital. Meaning my work on here slipped my mind. I won't bore you with any potential sob story but all I'll say is there's no need to worry as I'll be trying my hardest to finish this story and my other ones, as I'm pretty much 100% healthy now. Although, what's important is that I'm back and ready to write. I've also edited the previous chapters and fixed a few mistakes. If you follow any other stories, I'll try to edit and get a new chapter out on them as soon as possible, I just feel like this is my better work and wanted to do this one first. So hope you enjoyed. Till next time.


End file.
